1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method and apparatus for automatically generating a train manifest. In particular, the invention relates to method to use satellite navigation receivers or Doppler radio receivers to determine whether an unknown train is a member of a moving train.
2. Description Of Related Art
This invention solves the problem that is currently being experienced in the efficient management of railcars. Railroad companies are trying to find an automated means for tracking railcars, and being able to also generate a manifest for each train automatically. In general, they are looking for some type of radio solution.
Some of the problems they run into is how does a master radio unit which is attached to the locomotive figure out in the train yard which railcars has been attached to which locomotive. If radio equipped, most railcars in the yard would respond to a poll. Once that information has been determined, how does the information get sent back to their central office.
There is apparently no known method for automatically generating a manifest for a train. The manifest is currently done by hand. There were some attempts to put bar codes on cars and read them as they entered or left a yard, but this has not worked very well.